Stag Night
by Agent-G
Summary: Years after the defeat of Salem, the girls are out celebrating the coming wedding of Yang and Jaune, but while out on the town that night the girls find the boys dragging Jaune into an adult club. Yang decides that her fiance needs to learn a little lesson, in her own special way. One-Shot. *Lemon Warning*


**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it's owned by Rooster Teeth or make any money off of this.**

**AN: This story was inspired by a fan of my work AnimeFan29910 who had the idea for this one shot. Just to warn you there is adult content in this one shot so if you don't like that kind of stuff please don't read any further.**

**Stag Night**

The nightlife of Vale was always a major draw to the city, being one of the biggest cities in the world it had one of the largest populations so there was also a lot of night life to be had. It was during this particular night that five young women were walking the streets as they were celebrating.

Among them was Yang Xiao Long at least for tonight she was still that as tomorrow her name would be different. It had been five years since the defeat of Salem and the world was getting back to a more normal feel. Sure, there were people who couldn't get along, there was still crime and of course the Grimm wouldn't just disappear but now without a leader they were starting to become more manageable then they had been the previous years.

Yang however didn't care about that at the moment she was too busy staring at the ring on her finger for the thousandth time. It was a simple golden band but it had two gemstones, one lilac and one a deep blue put together. She smiled at her engagement ring and how the colors matched both her eyes and the eyes of her soon to be husband.

"You're doing it again," Weiss sighed.

"Doing what?" Yang turned to face the pale girl. Weiss hadn't really changed all that much she still had her slim ballerina body but now she was wearing a business style suit with long skirt in her usual light blue and white coloring. She still wore her hair in that off center ponytail although apparently in meetings she pulled it up into a bun to look more professional.

Yang always loved making 'let your hair down' jokes when she did it.

Weiss only smiled back. "Starring at your ring again."

"Hey can you blame me?" Yang told her. "Pretty soon I'm replacing it with a wedding band."

"I still can't believe it' happening," bounced an excited Ruby. She had only grown a little since their adventures the price of her mother's genetics but she had grown into a small beauty of a girl that still wore gothic loli style clothing and with a red hood. She had let her hair grow out a little lately, she was looking more and more like Summer all the time.

"Believe it little sis," Yang chuckled. "Our family is about to get a whole lot bigger."

"Oh my god you're not kidding," Ruby grinned from ear to ear. "We're getting a ton of sister-in-laws for one, man the family get togethers are going to be nuts now."

"Not to mention their significant others and children and Jaune's parents," Blake commented. The Faunus woman with them hadn't changed much in the past few years. She was wearing simple white dress pants and a black blouse at the moment.

"This is going to be great!" That was the last member of their group. Nora Ren spoke up as she waved her own hand with the wedding band on it. "Trust me married life is great."

The short red head had grown out her hair that she kept in a braid at the moment, she had been the first in their group of friends to marry her longtime boyfriend Lie Ren just over a year ago and it had been the greatest day of her life. When Yang had surprised them all with her engagement, she already went into plans to help with the wedding.

"It's too bad the others couldn't be out tonight." Blake sighed.

Other friends they had made couldn't make it to Vale until tomorrow. Weiss' sister Winter was busy with military matters and couldn't make it. Coco who had been helping with the dresses was off doing some last minute changes to make sure everyone looked their best for the big day. Velvet, who was going to be the photographer for the wedding, couldn't get into Vale until tomorrow. The same was said about Ilia who had been delayed on her flight in.

"Hey we're all here and we're going to have one hell of a blow out," Yang grinned. "Besides after the wedding and the honeymoon." She grinned at the thought of that. "Me and Jaune will have to get to work with our new jobs at Beacon."

"I think it's great that you and Jaune will be working there as teachers." Ruby told her.

"Yep, get ready Beacon because Mrs Yang Xiao Long-Arc is the new combat instructor." She punched her flesh hand with her mechanical one.

"Are you going by Professor Xiao Long-Arc or Professor Arc?" Blake asked.

Yang shrugged. "Maybe I'll stick with Professor Xiao Long at work that way things don't get confused since Jaune will also be teaching. So legally I'll be Xiao Long-Arc on paper."

"What's Jaune teaching again?" Weiss asked.

"Leadership and Tactics." It was Ruby that filled in on this. That was a course both she and Jaune had to take as it was mandatory for team leaders. She remembered those days a bit fondly as it had just been the two of them sitting next to each other sometimes doodling in each other's note books if things got boring. Other students could take the course but it would require them to give up a free period for it.

"Makes sense." Weiss nodded.

"So girls," Yang grinned at them. "When do you think your significant others will pop the question?"

Blake shifted her stance, the truth was that she and Sun had been talking about it ever since Nora and Ren tied the knot. They were living together after all so it stood to reason that their relationship could go only one of two ways by this point.

Weiss didn't show anything but she was perfectly happy as things were at the moment. She and Neptune had their ups and downs but apparently after Sun had pulled his friend aside and they had a really long talk Neptune had tried his best to keep his wondering eyes only on her. For the most part he did and although she knew that ever since they became an official couple he would never do anything to betray that. He was a lot of things but a cheater was thankfully not one of them.

It did annoy her at times when she caught him casting a quick look but he always quickly stopped and looked elsewhere. He had been getting better lately after all, plus ever since her mother had taken the company away from their father after their adventures in Atlas she had been free to continue being a huntress. That is until a few months ago, her mother wanted to retire and Weiss was stepping up to take over the company, Weiss was too busy to even think about marriage now.

Ruby blushed all over her face, a year ago she had finally gotten into her first relationship with Oscar of all people. When they had defeated Salem, the soul that was Ozma/Ozpin had finally been free to go to the other side and Oscar was his own person now. She and Oscar had spent the last couple of years as partners fighting the Grimm of the world and during that time, they had gotten very close.

He had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out and they had been having a great time. They just got their own place together six months back in Vale as well. Things were great now and she didn't want to ruin anything by pushing too fast. She smiled and blushed even more at remembering how much taller Oscar had gotten over the years, he went from a cute farm boy to a hot guy.

She remembered very well that night they had christened their new place together for most of the night.

"Ah you guy are no fun," Nora waved it off seeing the various reactions and no one saying anything. "All work and no play."

"Says the one that retired," Weiss stated.

"Semi-retired," Nora corrected. She had decided to become a homemaker for her husband. Of course she and Ren both had joined the local Hunters Protectorate, these were groups that protected the villages on a permanent basis because they lived there. Kind of like a local militia but for hunters, all small villages and towns had them since they couldn't defend themselves like the larger cities could with military members and hunters inside of them with walls and other defenses.

Nora had never really had a home and so when she and Ren had decided to set up in a small town they had come across on their adventures as hunters, they had stayed there finding they liked the village. She liked the idea of making a home for both herself and Ren, like the kind she never had as a child. Plus the thought of making a home for Ren to come back to at the end of the day appealed to her, after all the time he took care of her. Now it was her turn to take care of him.

"Still hard to believe how things had changed," Yang sighed looking up. "I always thought I would be out there going on adventures and fighting my way across Remnant."

"Why did you change that?" Blake asked curious what her best friend was thinking.

Yang just shrugged. "Been there, done that. I mean we went all over the planet, fought all kinds of Grimm and assholes that worked for Salem. Fought the biggest bad this world had by the end of it, what else was there? I needed something else to do plus I felt a bit drained after all our adventures."

"They certainly can burn you out at times," Weiss sighed remembering some of the more gruesome battles they had endured.

"Yep so when both me and Jaune got the offers to teach as Beacon from Headmistress Goodwitch, well it was like a sign." Yang grinned.

"Well that's all-" Blake was about to say something when a voice shouted down the street behind them.

"GUYS I CAN'T GO IN THERE!" It wasn't just the intensity of it but the fact it was a familiar voice.

"Jaune?" Yang blinked looking back with the others as down the street they could see them.

Jaune was being dragged by both Sun and Neptune with each of them holding an arm with a very hesitant looking Oscar and Ren following them.

"GUYS COME ON SHE'LL KILL ME!"

"What are they up to?" Blake sighed.

"Don't know." Yang had a grin slowly grow on her face. "Let's find out."

"Yang this is supposed to be your night," Ruby complained.

"And I want to know what the boys are up to dragging my husband through the streets like that." Yang simply said as she slowly started to follow the boys. The others looked at each other before shrugging and following her.

They kept their distance as the boys turned a corner. Yang hit the corner first and pulled out her scroll and used the camera to look around the corner. A little trick she learned from her uncle about following suspects. She was able to see them enter into a building so she led the girls to the front of it.

They stood there looking at the building, it had a set of black double doors and the sounds of loud music could be heard but this wasn't the kind of music you generally found in a normal club. Outside was the sign with the outline of a woman with a pole with the name 'Vale Gardens' on it in neon.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," Weiss sighed pitching the bridge of her nose.

"It is," Blake's shoulders slumped.

"A strip club," Ruby groaned.

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at Yang, already they were making plans to take her down as soon as they saw the red in her eyes. She was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time and it only made everyone even more on edge. She had a blank look on her face and no one was sure what she was going to do.

Suddenly she got a grin on her face and they all wondered if they should be afraid or not.

**-Inside-**

"Guys come on Yang's going to be pissed if she finds me here." Jaune argued.

"Sorry but it's your stag night and this is tradition," Neptune told him as they forced him into a table near the main stage. "Besides this is your last chance to see beautiful women naked in the flesh."

"I have Yang for that," Jaune told him.

"Kind of a good point there," Sun admitted. Although he loved Blake and she was the only one for him, he couldn't help but admit that Yang had a killer body and looks.

"Am I even allowed here?" Oscar said worried looking around, although he was sure he could take the bouncers he didn't want to get into trouble.

"You're nineteen right?" Sun asked.

"Yeah like two months ago."

"Then you're good, legal age in Vale is nineteen." He told him.

"Come on Ren, you can't like this." Jaune looked to his best friend and best man.

"I don't agree with it but my hands are tied." He signed.

"We're blackmailing him," Sun told Jaune and then turned to Ren. "As per the agreement you help us tonight as the pictures are deleted."

Ren nodded his head as Jaune wondered just what these two had on him. So Jaune only had Oscar for help but they were outnumbered. All he wanted was a quiet night out with his friends, that's it. He wasn't the type to just go to places like this. A waitress came by for their drink orders so Jaune was resigned to ride it out.

The music kicked up as they saw a Faunus woman starting her routine, she had cat ears and had a stripped body making her most likely a type of tiger Faunus. Jaune choose to stare at his drink while Oscar's face grew red at the sight.

He had only ever seen one woman naked and that was his girlfriend, plus Ruby never did anything like the woman on stage did. He swallowed hard as the woman danced around the pole in what looked like a strange one-piece of clothing that ended in a V covering her breasts. That is until she unhooked the back of her neck and the top slipped down exposing her breasts to the clients.

Oscar's face heated up as he suddenly looked down trying to ignore the woman slowly getting naked not that far away to the loud music of the club.

"So whose hotter her or Blake?" Neptune asked not taking his eyes off the sight.

"Blake."

"Really?" Neptune looked at the woman who slid her back down the pole and spread her legs. "I think the dancer had bigger breasts."

"Hey Blake's are great too," Sun defended his girlfriend. "Plus Blake has nicer legs and an amazing ass."

"Nice to know." A frosty voice said as the boys all froze up to see behind them the girls.

"Oh shit." Neptune paled right before Weiss reached out and grabbed his ear.

"What do you think you're doing in a place like this?" Weiss demanded.

"It's tradition," Neptune quickly said. "We just wanted to give Jaune a send off he would remember that's all."

"And you?" Nora asked her husband with her hands on her hips. There was silence all around as the guys shared looks with each other. Then Blake poked Sun giving him a glare that he better come clean.

"We're blackmailing him with embarrassing photos." Sun admitted.

"I'll want those," Nora grinned as Ren sighed.

"Are you all together?" one of the waitresses said seeing the large group around just one of the tables.

"Yes," Weiss said letting go of Neptune not wanting to get kicked out for being violent to another customer. Even if she did feel she was in the right on this one.

"Well we could move another table together if you wall want to sit together."

"Uh, okay." Blake wanted to leave but Yang said she had something special in store and wanted to at least make sure Jaune was still sitting.

"It's not an issue?" Ruby asked.

"On no we get couples in here all the time," she stated as she pushed a table together as they rearranged themselves.

"So where's Yang?" Jaune asked looking around nervous.

"She said she has something special planned for you," Weiss said crossing her arms and grinning at the man's valid concerned look.

"Oh no," Jaune moaned knowing his fiancé could get with pranks, jokes and especially getting even.

Ruby sat down next to Oscar as he looked sideways at her feeling a bit of shame.

"So on a scale how angry are you?" He asked her.

She only smiled as she kissed his cheek, "I know you'd never willingly go to places like this."

He sighed in relief at that.

"But yeah I'm a little mad." Ruby told him only making him sink in his chair slightly.

The woman on stage had finished up her act as there was a pause as a song played. The girls looked around as they too decided to order something if only for something to do. They noticed a few waitresses and lots of customers. There really were a few couples in the place, they only thought single people or small groups came to places like this.

They also noticed some of the dancers in skimpy outfits sitting and talking with customers, some were having a drink with them. Occasionally they would lean over and say something, as she would take them through a set of doors that read VIP rooms on them.

"What's with that?" Ruby asked innocently.

"That's uh…for private dancers I think," Neptune said as she got a look from Weiss. "I've had friends who came here and told me, that's how I knew about this place, this is my first time here honest."

Weiss scanned him, over time she had learned his tells for lying but he actually seemed to be telling the truth so she dropped it.

Suddenly an announcement came over the PA system from the DJ booth. "Well tonight we have a surprise for you all, making her debut tonight at the Vale Gardens, please welcome Goldilocks!"

"Goldilocks?" Jaune asked as it was something he sometimes called Yang when they were being playful together.

Suddenly the music started playing at the lyrics came over the sound system.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet  
My girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots  
Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough,  
Mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned,  
But she's comin' back to my place tonight!_

Out came Yang dressed in what could only be described as a slutty schoolgirl uniform. She had her long hair in pigtails, a skirt so short that you could see her panties with long white stockings. She had on a white shirt that was tied up in the front covering her impressive chest.

"She wouldn't," Weiss said with a dropped jaw.

"She would," Blake sighed.

"She is," Ruby buried her face in her hands. "I'm so glad dad isn't here for this, he'd have a heart attack."

Yang was already starting to dance around the pole and for someone that hadn't done it before she was doing her best with it. She swung herself around it a few times as she placed her back to it as she stared at Jaune with eyes that Jaune knew very well, it was the kind she used in bed.

Jaune swallowed as he was entranced by it all as he couldn't look away from his fiancé.

_She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty 'til the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad bad girlfriend!_

Yang slid down the pole her hands caressing herself as she spread her legs to show Jaune a good look at the panties. She got up and swung a half turn before almost straddling the pole in a sensual nature as she wrapped one of her legs around it and slowly went up and down with the best of the music still locking her eyes on Jaune the entire time.

_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if shes drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight  
I say_

As Yang continued on a few of the patrons would look on at the new girl for the night appreciating the show. The boys were a little unsure of what to do, this was one of their friends up there and their own girlfriends were with them now.

_No one really knows just how far she's going to go  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

_She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty 'til the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad bad girlfriend!_

At this point Yang's hand went to her hip and slid off the skirt and stepped out of it still dancing to the music.

"Uh…how far is she going to go?" Neptune asked a little nervous as Weiss.

Weiss just sat there numb with her jaw open, she wanted to say that she wouldn't go too far but this was Yang they were talking about. Yes, she had 'mellowed' a bit from her younger years but she still had that wild side of her.

_Doesn't take her long to make things right  
But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life  
The time of her life  
(My girlfriend's a dick magnet)  
(My girlfriend's gotta have it)_

Yang slide down the pole as she slowly untied the front of the shirt and then paused staring at Jaune before quickly pulling it open and throwing it down behind her as she got on all fours and started to crawl to the end of the stage never taking her eyes off Jaune.

_She's a gold digger  
Now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger  
Future's finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot, fixed to be the future ex-Miss Connolly!_

Jaune felt his whole throat dry up at the sight, she always looked amazing to him but this was something primal, something that it was almost like they were the only two in the building and this was all for him alone.

Yang smirked as she got up to the pole and swung around a few times before turning her back to them and reached behind and unclipped the bra.

"No way." Ruby blushed as the sight of her big sister about to expose herself to the entire place was going on. Then she suddenly remembered Oscar and quickly looked to see him frozen in place.

"Hey, no looking at my sister naked!" She quickly placed a hand over his eyes.

"Huh? Oh-right sorry!" He said not letting her take her hand away.

Blake quickly looked to Sun who thankfully was staring down at his drink. She smiled at that but her partner really would go all the way would she? Weiss had to nudge Neptune to do to the same as Sun but at least the boy when he did look down didn't look back up.

Jaune suddenly snapped out of his trance as he looked around. This place was fill with people and she wasn't really going to do this, was she?

_She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty 'til the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad bad girlfriend, she's a bad bad girlfriend, she's a bad bad girlfriend_

Yang's bra hit the floor as she turned around but used her metal arm to cover her breasts up from view. She blew a kiss at Jaune as she then danced a bit more until the song ended never letting her arm go away from her breasts. There was only one person she would show that to as she blew him a kiss as the song ended as she picked up the clothing and walked off stage.

There was a mixture of applause and a couple of groans from those wanting to see it all but those hoped that the woman would just go all the way on her next set.

"Well…that happened," Blake stated completely stunned.

"So do we wait for her or leave?" Ruby asked taking her hand away from Oscar's face.

They didn't have to wait long before Yang came up to them, still in the stripper clothing as she sat down on Jaune's lap before he could say anything.

"Hey there stud, you want to a private dance?" Yang asked him.

"Yang what are you doing?" Jaune asked her.

"Asking you for a private dance," she then thought about it. "Actually I'm telling you, get your ass up and let's go."

Jaune was about to say something but noticed the stern look in her eyes, he knew that he was still in trouble with her for going here. So he got up as she let him to the back rooms. That left everyone else here wondering what to do next.

Yang guided Jaune through the back rooms as she looked around. There were some booths but she had never been here before so she didn't know if they were reserved for certain dancers or if it was first some first served. She could hear a couple of people behind the curtains so she took Jaune to the end of the row and made him sit in the single chair as she closed the curtain.

"Yang this wasn't my idea," Jaune said as soon as he was put into the large black leather chair.

"Oh I know," She turned to him with her hands on her hips. "But don't think you don't deserve a little punishment for being dragged into here. I know you could have easily given them the slip if you wanted to."

Jaune had to admit that he could have actually fought them off but they were his friends, although at the moment facing the possible wrath of Yang he was starting to wonder if he should look into getting some new friends, that is if he survived the night.

"So, what kind of punishment?" Jaune hesitantly asked.

"First you're sitting on your hands until I say otherwise," She demanded and Jaune slowly did just that as he wasn't sure where this was going. Then she grinned leaning down and giving him a good look at her impressive cleavage. "Now you want to be forgiven?"

He nodded his head.

"Good so until I say otherwise you'll sit right there and not move, no matter what." She told him.

"Okay?" Jaune replied just as confused as he had been.

Yang smirked as she started to sway to the music that was playing in the room. It was different than what was being played for the stage as she swayed her hips.

"Y-Yang?" Jaune asked.

"I said we were doing a private dance," She teased as she slowly untied the knot of her shirt and sexily slipped it off leaving her chest in only the bra. "And that's what we're doing but remember, no touching."

Jaune gulped as he suddenly realized what she had planned and honestly, he was starting to wonder if he would prefer a sparring match with her with one hand tied behind his back. Yang danced slowly to the tune as slipped onto his lap and started to grind her hips into his own. She ran her hands over his body as she leaned in and nibbled on his ear lobe moaning sexually as she did it.

Jaune groaned as he tried to concentrate on just sitting on his hands but it was getting so hard. Not to mention another part of him was getting hard as well.

Yang got up and made a show of taking off the skirt leaving her only in her underwear. She turned around and shook her ass as Jaune's eyes never left her body. She backed up and sat her ass into his crotch.

"Oh is that for me?" Yang teased feeing the hardening member under his pants. He could only groan in reply as she rubbed him with her well toned ass. She leaned back against him as an arm reached up behind her to gently caress the back of his neck.

"Do you want me Jaune?"

"Always." He breathed out, he could smell her hair as she continued her teasing of his body.

"Would you like to touch me?"

"Yes," He groaned out.

She leaned forward as she reached behind her and unclasped the bra and flung it to the ground as she leaned back into him and started to grind back into him.

"Do you want to play with my girls?" She asked him as her hands went to her impressive breasts and caressed and kneaded them.

Jaune could just make them out over her shoulder, the now familiar orbs he knew were full and yet a bit firm to his hands. He wanted so much to reach around with his hands and take them in them.

"Yang how much longer?" Jaune asked as he was dying here. It was like keeping water just out of reach of a man dying of thirst.

"I don't know," She smiled turning around as she straddled him. "I think you need a bit more punishment."

Jaune could only groan as she now lined up her panties to his hardened member and started to grind into him. She changed it into slightly humping him like they were actually having sex as she reached around his neck for support. The both of them could feel the heat of their bodies rise up as Jaune couldn't help but thrust his hips at her.

Yang was starting to breath a bit deeper as she was really starting to get turned on herself. She could already feel a damp spot in her panties happening but she wanted him to know that she would be the only woman he would need. The only woman he would ever look at, the only woman he would want for the rest of their lives.

She stopped as she started to sway her hips to the music as her arms were now running over her body in a sensual manner. Jaune could only stare at her, he wanted her so badly now, more so than their first time together. More so when they had different missions and had spent two months apart and when they got back to their place they hadn't left for two days.

Yang got up as Jaune had to hold back a near whimper as the loss of her as she turned around and slowly slipped the panties down her legs. She bent forward as she did giving him a good look at her ass and the slit under it with that had a slight wet spot on the flesh.

"Yang I really don't know how much longer I can go," Jaune begged.

"First thing's first," She turned around and got onto her knees as she caressed the bugle making him groan. "How close are you darling?"

"I'm close," he warned her.

"Well I think it's time you got some relief," She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Remember, no touching." She kissed him deeper as he eagerly kissed her back as her hands went to his belt and undid it. She undid the rest of his pants as she fished a hand in for that familiar member, she pulled it out as she leaned down and quickly took it into her mouth.

Jaune leaned his head back with a groan as she continued to give him head, he couldn't believe they were doing this here and now but at the moment he didn't care. Yang's mouth and tongue were at work and he still had to sit on his hands. He looked down to see her head bob up and down.

"Yang!" He warned her as he was always close but she only worked harder as he groaned at his release. Yang gulped everything down, by this point in their relationship they did this thing all the time. She remembered the first time she had tried this, that hadn't gone as well as she would have hoped but she had gotten better. Plus Jaune was always one to return the favor and with some coaching sometimes he would eat her out to a couple of orgasms before they got started with the real fun.

When she was sure he was finished she started to bob her head again, licking and sucking. Jaune had a lot of stamina she had learned, much to her joy. So she knew that if she kept this up his semi-hard cock would soon get hard again. After about a minute he was ready again, which suited her just fine, she had a fire burning under her stomach as she wanted him inside of her.

She got onto his lap as she ran her lower lips over the warmth flesh of his member.

"Do you think you're learned your lesson?" She said.

"Yes." Jaune pleaded.

She leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Then take me."

He didn't have to be told twice as he guided himself into her, Yang moaned out feeling him fill her up again his strong hands on her hips as she started to ride her fiancé. Jaune leaned in and kissed her neck, giving little love bites that he knew she loved. Yang moaned out in bliss as she used a hand to pull his head against her flesh in a silent order to do it harder.

She felt the teeth against her flesh bite slightly harder making her hiss but she loved it. She felt his hands go to her ass helping to lift her up only to slam her hips back down onto his.

He pulled her up as his head went down and captured one of the pink nipples into his mouth. She cried out just as he expected, he had quickly discovered when they started sleeping together that her nipples were a weak spot for her. He ran his tongue over the already hardened nub, alternating between sucking, licking and even gently biting it.

Yang's metal hand went to the back of his head, pulling his face into the breast.

Eventually he switched to the other licking his way between the valley between her breasts, which was another weak spot for her, and then started on the other nub. Yang wanted to cry out but she had to try and keep her voice down in case the management came in.

It hadn't been easy to convince them to let her dance with no background and no costume. They also weren't sure that a girl with a metal arm wouldn't be off putting to the clients but she had been very persuasive.

They were both panting now, sweat forming on their bodies as they were both eager for their release. Yang bit her lip trying not to scream out in pleasure she felt him picking up the pace knowing he was getting closer, she wasn't far behind.

"Yang, I'm going to cum." Jaune groaned.

"Do it Lover, do it, I want to feel it." Yang breathed out and then Jaune stiffened. He groaned as she felt his member pulse inside of her as the familiar warmth filled her body. Yang shuddered as she shut her eyes and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she reached her own orgasm at that moment. She fell forward resting on him both of them panting for breath.

"Oh god Yang," Jaune sighed.

"Damn that was good," Yang, muttered glade she was on birth control already, she really didn't want to tell any future child she would eventually have with him that they had been conceived in a strip club after all. She wanted to wait a couple more years of being married first before they brought up kids anyway.

Jaune hands found her back as he gently caressed it making her hum in appreciation, he always was a gentle touch after sex which she appreciated.

"Hey Yang?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"So we're good?"

"Oh yeah," Yang signed again.

"One more thing."

"What is it?"

"You think they'll let you keep the outfit?" Jaune blushed as she pulled back to look at him with a smile.

"Oh got a thing for the naughty student look?"

"I uh…well you got to admit you looked hot in a skirt and stockings back when we were students." Jaune admitted.

Yang smirked, "Don't think they'll let me keep these but I'm sure I can get one made for me when we get to teaching at Beacon. Shouldn't be too hard to get a classroom to ourselves late at night too."

"You think so?" Jaune was starting to think that Yang was a bad influence on him but that was quickly pushed aside if he could live out one of his fantasies.

"Oh yeah," She put on an air headed act for the next part. "Oh Professor Arc isn't there anything I can do to get my grades up?"

Jaune only smirked at her, "such a naughty student."

"You know it." Yang licked her lips eager to try it out. She could already picture it, her bent over his desk maybe with a ruler in his hands.

"I love you." He said honestly.

She smiled back. "I love you too."

**THE END**


End file.
